Don't You Dare Take My Girl
by Dark'n'Snowy01
Summary: It looks like new students has entered the academy and it looks like Ruka and Natsume just found themselves a new rival and a certain girl is jealous of a friend. What might be in stored for all of them and what secrets will unfold? New things awaits them
1. The New Guy

Okie Dokie folks! This is my first fan fic and I hope that you're all gonna love it! Well anyway, let's all start! Though, you all may not like my OC's but anyway….Let's start this thing!

Oh and by the way...

Tsubasa's (And other middle schoolers) Age Group: 17 - 18 Years Old

Mikan (And other grade schoolers) Age Group: 14 - 15 Years Old

Desclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

EDIT: I've edited some things a bit : I just noticed that I had a lot of mistakes in it, Gomen nasai, minna-san!

-------------------------------------------

**Morning…**

"OH NO!!! I'm going to be LATE!!!"

A brunette named Mikan Sakura was making her way to class, in a rush as usual and again, she forgot to set her alarm clock just so that she could wake up earlier. She tried to run as fast as she can, she wouldn't want to have a scolding from that wand wielding teacher, Mr. Jinno. So this day wasn't her day today and the only thing can make it worst is….

_CRASH!_

…She just suddenly bumped into the person who she didn't want to meet. She looked up at the boy with raven colored hair and crimson colored eyes otherwise known as Natsume Hyuuga glaring at her and she glared back "Oi…polka dots, watch where you're going" he said as he turned his back on her_'That perverted Natsume!" _she thought as she watched him turn around.

"Ah…Mikan-chan, are you alright?" said a blonde haired with blue colored eyes. He was holding a rabbit on his hands, it's sure to be Ruka Nogi, he was trying to help out the girl. Mikan smiled brightly as she nodded and accepted his helping hand "I'm fine, thanks for helping!" she said, smiling once more as she stood up with the blonde's help.

It was a treasuring moment for Ruka but it ended shortly when Natsume called him "Oi, Ruka! Let's go!" his best friend nodded in reply. He gave Mikan a goodbye gesture before walking over to his best friend, Natsume. Little did they know that the raven haired boy was watching them both and it was a bitter taste for him.

He was in love with the girl and yet he didn't have the strength to tell her but then again, even if he did there was no way he could be with her. His best friend loves her, he was too dangerous to be around with, everything…he couldn't tell what he should. He was getting too frustrated and it pains him even more.

**In Class…**

Mikan finally made it into class without a second to lose, she panted softly and cold sweat starts to fall down to her face _'I guess I made it this time…'_ she thought to herself as she starts to regenerate "Ohayo minna-san!" she greeted as her friends greeted back.

Mikan glanced over and saw a certain black haired girl working on another invention, Hotaru Imai, the ice queen and Mikan's best friend. It was the same old routine, Mikan starts with a hug tackle attack and then…

_**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**_

Hit again by the oh-so-famous baka gun, Mikan fell and developed a lump on her forehead "ittai…Mou! Hotaru!!! That hurts, why did you have to do that?!" she said with a noisy tone of voice. And as usual the emotionless Hotaru just looked at her and simply answered her question "…because you're stupid…"

Mikan cried "Mou…Hotaru, you're so mean to me…" she said "Anou…Mikan-chan, daijoubu desu…?" the class representative, Tobita Yuu asked, hoping if Hotaru didn't hurt her that much. Mikan looked at him smiled softly "Daijoubu! Thanks for asking" she said as he smiled in return "That's good to know" he said.

Suddenly, the inseparable two otherwise known as Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga entered the class and they were making their way to their seat. When Mikan saw Ruka she gave him a friendly smile while he blushed and waved at her slightly. Natsume just went to his seat, not minding his best friend and the brunette, he wanted to take his mind out of it, being the least jealous and all. He was his best friend and he just can't act all jealous like that, it could hurt the both of them, so he just kept quiet while watching them greet each other and a few seconds later, his best friend went over to him and sat with him still holding the rabbit from earlier.

Two classmates of theirs suddenly came and it looked like they has great news to share for the whole class "Mina-san! Listen up! I heard that we're having a new classmate here!" the first one said as the other one let out a an exciting grin "Not only that, I've heard from the teachers that he's an exchange student from one of the amazing branch of our school!" he said "The one from Osaka!?" one girl said, a big fuss was starting to form and soon after, they were interrupted by the pheromone alice wielder, Mr. Narumi.

Narumi came in with a smile "My my...news does spread fast, now, both of you, to your seats please" the blonde haired teacher said as the two went off to their seats and the he brushed his silky hair with his delicate hand "Anyway, please do come in Mr. Inutachi!" he said as as a boy stepped in. When he stepped in the whole class just gazed at him with amazement and the girls were started to squeal mentally _'kyaah!!! He's soo COOL-looking!!!" _their minds would say.

The boy was no ordinary looking guy, he wore his uniform without a ribbon and he had his school bag behind his back and his other hand on his pocket "Yo..." the new comer said. His eyes were in the color of emerald green and his hair was in the color of silverish blue and he had pale skin but it made him look delicate.

The blonde haired teacher then clapped his hands together with a very cheerful smile, he started to introduce the boy a bit "Okay class...this is Inutachi Tetsu and he's one of the top students in the Gakuen Alice Nagoya branch. He was transferred here for a very personal reason but anyway, I hope that you would take good care of your new classmate here!"

Natsume looked at the new comer and for some reason...he didn't like the looks of him and it was probably the reason that the new kid has been staring at Mikan for a long...wait, did that just come right? He thought as he shook his head "it's nothing..." he muttered. He tried to resist himself of thinking such thoughts but, all he could see right now is the new kid staring at Mikan for long periods of time and Ruka noticed that too but he tried to remain calm, knowing that it would be bad if he starts a fight with a new comer...unless Natsume tells him to.

"Neh...Tetsu-kun...mind telling the class what alice you have...?" Narumi asked as the new comer looked at him with a small grin on his face, Natsume and Ruka listened carefully to what the new comer was about to say "Hmm...my alice eh..."

-----------------------------------

Sorry for making it a bit short I was in a rush ; And what could this guy's alice be? Stay tuned!!!


	2. The Start of Rivalry

_**Yosh! New Chapter! Okay folks Hope ya enjoy this chapter!**_

_**But, before we start the story:**_

_**Tsubasa's (And other middle schoolers) Age Group: 16 - 18 Years Old**_

_**Mikan (And other grade schoolers) Age Group: 14 - 15 Years Old**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**_

****

**From where we left off...**

The whole class waited for a long time but then after the long pause, Tetsu started speaking "My alice is…" the students in the whole starts to gulp inwardly all except for Narumi since that he knew what his alice was before he went in the class, is it something dangerous that makes him a top student? Was it a worthless alice? The whole class doesn't know and they wanted to find out so they listened carefully. This made amused the bluish silver-haired guy so he let out a grin "…My alice is a S-E-C-R-E-T!" he said playfully as he watched the disappointment on his classmates' faces.

Narumi just let out a small smile "Well…you can go to your seat if you'd like to, Tetsu-kun" the guy nodded in return and went to where Mikan is seating. The brunette looked at him with a smile "Hi there!" she waved slightly at him as he smiled in return "Yo…" he said as he took his seat next to her. Natsume and Ruka watched them both carefully, the two boys just can't trust this guy…not even for a second.

Tetsu gave her another friendly smile "Say, mind if I know your name?" he asked as Mikan smiled in return "I'm Mikan Sakura" he smiled even more and took out his hand "Well then, it's nice to meet you, Sakura-chan, I guess you already heard of my name, right? If not, it's Tetsu Inutachi" he said as Mikan shook hands with him "Nice to meet you too, Inutachi-kun" she said with a cheery smile.

Natsume glared at him and at her "tch!" was the only thing that can pass through his mouth. He hated that guy for a reason that he can't even admit and once more, Ruka then noticed about his best friend. He sighed mentally and looked at Mikan then at Natsume, he liked Mikan but, Natsume is also his friend. He was starting to feel a bit frustrated, he could tell that his best friend likes the same girl but, he too has fallen for the girl.

Ruka made a hard decision, he closed his eyes and opened them slowly right after making his decision _'Gomen na, Natsume…I like her too, so…I won't give up but, whatever happens, whoever she chooses, I hope we still stay the same…'_ he thought as he looked at the raven haired boy before looking back at Natsume. He made a decision in which he doesn't know if it is right or wrong. He just hopes that his friend doesn't give up on her as well because he knew that Natsume have known about his feelings and he didn't want it to be a burden to his determination for the girl's heart. Though he is now his rival, Natsume will always be Ruka's best friend to the very end.

Later at class, Mikan was just walking around school's yard along with some friends "Hey guys, the Nagoya branch, was it really a top branch?" she asked as Yuu started thinking "I think so, I heard that that's where most of the intelligible students are" he said "And it's where most genius came from!" a voice said.

Mikan shrieked when she saw Tetsu hanging from the tree upside down, he grinned at her as she backwards "Mou! Tetsu kun!" she exclaimed as he just laughed "Ah…! Inutachi-kun, you might fall!" Yuu said as Tetsu grinned. He pointed a finger on the vine that was holding on to his foot, the group looked up and Tetsu closed his eyes and the vine let go of him and he landed safely on the ground.

Mikan's looked at him in utter amazement "Well…I guess you saw my alice" he said "You mean, you can manipulate plants, like Misaki-sensei?" Anna said. Tetsu shook his head he sighed and shrugged "Well…my alice is actually plant communication" he said.

"Eh…?" Mikan said as she put a lip on his finger "Then that would mean you can communicate with vegetables too!" she said as Tetsu sweat dropped "ah…" before he was even able to explain Anna butted in "But, if that were to happen then how would you eat you vegetables?" she said "Well…I" another person butted in and this time it was Nonoko "Maybe he's a heartless person and doesn't think about what the vegetable have to say!"

Another fuss came, Tetsu sighed "LISTEN!" he said as he caught their attention he inhaled "Look, my alice just basically mean that I can talk to plants, which means I can talk to vegetables, but! Only if they were still on the ground or when they're up on a tree, in other words, it doesn't give me a hard time to eat my greens...!" he said as he started to pant.

"Ah...So that's it!" The trio said as Tetsu sweat dropped. Suddenly, his stomach grumbled, he blushed softly out of embarrassment "I….I'm a bit hungry…" he said as he scratched his head a bit. The group all except for the emotionless Hotaru laughed "Wai! Tetsu-kun, you look cute when you blush like that!"

Tetsu looked away as he starts to blush once more, it's the first time that someone actually has said that to him so he felt a bit flattered. He sighed softly as his stomach grumbled again, he blushed once more "Sorry…I think I'll go buy myself a melon pan, excuse me" he said as he went off.

**Somewhere...**

As Natsume and Ruka were walking around, silence was striking them both and it wasn't the normal silence but more of an awkward silence. Finally Ruka couldn't stand it anymore so he stopped walking and looked Natsume "Natsume…" he called him out as Natsume looked at him "hmm…? What is it Ruka?" he asked as his best friend took a deep breath and sigh.

"Natsume…tell me the truth, you like Mikan-chan, don't you?" his best friend said with a straight face. This made Natsume think for a while, Ruka waited patiently for his answer and it took him a very long time that it was making him a bit impatient.

He kept waiting and then Natsume turned around with his hand on his pocket "tch, why would I ever fall for that…Polka Dots…" he said as he kept walking "You're…denying it" Ruka said, not believing what his friend has just said, Natsume looked at him "What makes you say I'm denying it?"

The only thing that the blonde haired boy could do is to sigh "Well…I guess I don't know, but, if you did admit that you like Sakura-san…even if you're my best friend, I'll also consider you as my rival" he said as Natsume looked at Ruka, awestruck by his words, it showed him how determined he was to be with Mikan.

Silence came Natsume closed his eyes, he knew that **he** was there listening to their conversation, listening to every word "No use hiding…rookie" he said as the young man walked out from a pillar "hmm…looked like you found me, you know, before I came here I've already heard about you…_Mr. Black Cat_" the young man was actually Tetsu.

The raven-haired boy along with his blonde-haired friend glared at him "What are you doing here…?" Ruka said as he shrugged "Overheard your conversation and…it looks like I'm not the only one who's after Sakura-san" he said as he stuck his hands in his pocket.

Natsume smirked "Do you really think that you stand a chance on her?" he said "Yeah…well I could at least try now can't I?" Tetsu said with a calm look on his face "You don't even know a thing about her and she doesn't know a thing about you either, do you really think you'd be able to compete?" Ruka said, giving him a huge point.

Tetsu grinned "Knowing a person that much can be easy besides, why'd you think I became friends with her?" he said as Natsume smirked "You don't know her as much as we do so we have more advantage then you can ever have" he said. Ruka looked at him smiling mentally, he was glad that he finally admitted it.

The green-eyed boy grinned "It's much interesting that way, Hyuuga…well anyway, I'll be going now. I'll see you both at the battlefield…" he said as he starts to walk. Natsume stuck his hands in his pockets and took off but before that, he saw the proud Ruka who was smiling happily at him "So you finally admit it…"

Natsume's crimson-colored eyes stared to another direction, he felt ashamed after saying those words. Ruka smiled and walked over to him "Natsume…because of this, we're now officially rivals" the blonde said. His crimson red eyes reverted back at his friend's blue ones, Natsume made a quick smirk "I guess we are…" he said as both of them took out their hands and shook hands "…but, even if we are rivals now, let's do our best and…let's keep being friends"

After hearing that, Natsume thumped Ruka's head lightly and his friend just raised an eyebrow "eh…?" the raven-haired boy looked away "Baka, you should've known that this already have started three years ago and not only that…" Natsume looked back at his best friend "…what makes you say that just because we're rivals, we can't be friends?" the raven haired boy said as his friend smiled and followed him. The inseparable two began to walk off, not knowing that the new comer was still listening "Hm…this is getting more interesting, okay then…I won't give up either" Tetsu muttered to himself as he walked off as well.

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter guys!**_


	3. Go Out With Me!

Chapter 3: Go Out With Me…!

Sorry for the very very **VERY **long delay, ; I was having problems with this chapter you see ;

**One Afternoon…**

Mikan walked out of the classroom, following Hotaru "Uwaaii I though that Jinno-sensei's lesson would never finish off, I almost fell asleep back there" she said, yawning a bit "Cover your mouth when you're yawning…I might get infected with an idiot disease" Hotaru said with a emotionless tone. Mikan grew irritated "Mou! Hotaru, that was mean!" she said. Hotaru just ignored her "Hotaru!" the brunette pouted.

"You're really pissing me off!" a voice rang through Mikan's ears, she peered over and saw a bunch of high school guys picking on Tetsu. One of them grabbed a portion of his shirt and lifted him up slightly. Mikan's eyes widened, she couldn't forgive those who bully the weak, and she made her way to them.

He was looking at the delinquents in an emotionless stare "Could you please leave me be, I have more important things to do then waste time with a bunch of dimwits such as yourselves…" he said. The guy twitched "Alright pal! You're really asking fo—" Mikan suddenly lunged at him and pushed the guy away from Tetsu "H-hey! Pick on someone your own size!" she said as she defended Tetsu as he watched her in awe.

"Don't meddle with other people's business" one of the goons took her hand "Iyah! Let go!" Mikan struggled, he took out his free hand, it seems that he was about to use his alice on her. Tetsu's eyes narrowed at him for a moment then he took an immediate action and pried the guy's hand away from Mikan's then he took a judo stance and threw him to the ground.

Tetsu stepped on the goon's back "I thought that this is our business? If so, then why are you even dragging a girl in our problems…?" he scoffed as he pressed his foot harder on him "You're the worst…" he said. The guy from earlier twitched "Watch what you're saying punk!" he lunged at him with a punch. Tetsu evaded his punches and heel-kicked the guy with one foot when he saw a sign of exhaustion. He looked at the other guys and cracked his knuckles "So…Who's next?"

**In The Nurses Office (A Few Moments Later)…**

"Ow! That hurts!" Tetsu groaned as Mikan kept dabbing some alcohol on his wound "Quit Whining! It wouldn't have hurt if you haven't fought in the first place!" the brunette nagged as she kept treating him. He pouted at her "But…Mikan was being attacked, I just wanted to protect you" he said in a childish tone. Then Mikan sighed in disbelief "Really…you should've known that their alice don't work on me" she said putting her hands on her waist.

The boy gave her a puzzling look "Why's that?" he asked, the brunette raised her chin proudly "That's because I have two special alices!" she said. He then gave her a wide grin "That's cool! What are your alices anyway?" he asked "I have the nullifying alice!" she happily said. Tetsu blink several times "A re…? What's your second alice?" he asked. Her face saddened slightly but cheered up immediately and winked at him "SE-CRET!" she said playfully as he pouted "No fair…"

Mikan closed the first aid kit right after putting a gauge on Tetsu's cheek "There ya go! All better!" she smiled cutely at him. He couldn't help but smile back "Arigatou Mikan-chan!" he said in a very cheery tone, he couldn't help but hug her enthusiastically "Oi! Tetsu-ku—" she was about to finish her sentence when a shadow casted over her and took her away from Tetsu in a blink of an eye.

She looked up and saw a slightly furious-looking Natsume, he glared at him "Oi…what the hell were you doing?" he said in a low tone of voice. Tetsu glared back and scoffed at him "None of your business Hyuuga…" he said. His eyes narrowed at him "You better watch what you do, if you don't wanna burn…" he warned him and let go of Mikan. She looked at the two with a confused look _'what are they fighting about?' _she thought, being her slow usual self.

"I do what I want, Hyuuga. I don't need to take orders from you" Tetsu spat back to Natsume. The raven-haired boy looked down at Mikan "It's a warning…and I suggest you take it otherwise you'll be burnt to crisp" with that last remark, he left him along with the brunette.

The brunette struggled in annoyance as the raven haired boy took her away "H-Hey! Let go of me!" she exclaimed. He ignored her complaints and continued to walk along the corridors. Natsume was lost in his thoughts as he was dragging the brunette away from the Nurse's office, he couldn't quite hear most of her grievance so he kept going without saying a word. When Mikan finally had enough she stopped walking and pulled her hand away out of annoyance.

He looked at her as she glared at him "Hey! What is the matter with you, huh?!" she asked furiously as she looked at him in the eye. She didn't like getting caught in things such as this one, it just makes her feel irritated. He looked at her with his usual blank face, he examined her from head to toe and turned his back on her. She got infuriated "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

He looked back at her with his hand in his pocket and gave her a solemn look "Don't go anywhere near that guy…" he said as he turned back to the direction he was originally going to. Mikan just watched him go with a confused look on her face, she didn't understand what he meant _'Why would I need to stay away from Tetsu-kun?'_ she thought to herself.

**In the Library**

Mikan sighed as she was studying, there was a test coming on tomorrow _'augh…Why didn't I study earlier?!' _she thought to herself as she started to answer a practice formula. She tapped her pencil against the paper, she looked down at her answer "I don't get this…" she said. A hand suddenly popped in and pointed at her error "That's because you used the wrong formula" a voice came from behind. She looked up and saw Tetsu, noticed that he was wearing a pair of glasses and is holding a book. She looked down at her work and sighed "I still don't get it…" she said. Tetsu gave her another smile and sat beside her.

He examined the paper once more and started to teach Mikan. In a few moments, she solved a problem on her own. She looked up at Tetsu and gave him a smile of gratitude "Oh thank you! You have no idea how long I've been stuck in that problem!" she said to him. He gave her a proud grin "Well, I live in a strict house and well…my father doesn't like it whenever I'm behind so I was forced to study…" he said. She gave him another smile "Is there anyway I could repay you?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow "What for?" he asked, Mikan put a finger on her lip "hmm…well…you saved me from those bullies from earlier and you even helped me study for tomorrow's test. Oh, I forgot to mention that group project last week and that last time when you help me translate that English assignment an--" Tetsu covered her mouth before she says anymore "Ok, ok…I get it!" he said as he took off his hand. He grinned at her "I don't really need to think of what I want, since that I've been wanting this ever since I met you…" he said.

Mikan blinked a few times "What…? What is it that you wanted?" she asked, his eyes widened and then he turned his head "Naw…I can't…you might reconsider" he said, waving his hand frantically in a dejecting manner. The brunette pouted at him "Puh-leaasee...? I'll try not to reconsider it, I promise" she said, practically begging. Tetsu looked down at her and sighed "Well, I…want to go out with you!" he said. He turned his head, his face turned red as the brunette watched him in a daze.

"Eh…you mean like…go to central town?" she said in a confused look. Tetsu let out an apathetic smile "Well…I guess you can say that…" he said. The brunette thought for a while as he waited for her answer, both were unaware of a person behind the door of the library…

**--**

Well guys…we stop here ; I'll try updating as soon as I can.


End file.
